Enter the Lost Girl universe!
by OCWD
Summary: You wake up in back room of The Dal Riata to a concerned and friendly Bo Dennis, with no memories of who you are or how you got there. Are you Fae? human? Are you Dark or Light? Will you be the 'sunshine gangs' friend or enemy? Will you become romantically involved with one of them, or more than one? Will you help save lives or will you become a murder? Possibilities are endless.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH LOST GIRL! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED AT ALL!

Authors note: **IMPORTANT INFORMATION!** You are a hot, woman, in her twenties with dark hair… I haven't decided on an eye color and stuff yet, that will come later in the story when the character looks in a mirror or something. You are wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans, to begin with. No specific pairings but they may develop later on. This does NOT follow any of the lost girl storylines. Bo never got abducted and put on the train but she is still looking for her father. Lauren never ran off and is still working for the Ash who is still Hale. Tamsin never went through the whole rebirth thing and is still partners with Dyson as a Detective. Massimo is still around as a Druid with many secrets. Mystery of The Wander will be expanded on as the story goes, most likely, depending how the story unravels. Sorry in advance for terrible grammar and spelling, this is just for fun to see what happens.

CHAPTER 1 Meet the gang

1st Person POV

My eyes are so heavy and the light hurts, everything is blurry and I can't see where I am. I can feel my pulse pounding in my head again and again over and over it makes me want to fall back into unconsciousness. I am lying down on something soft and comfortable, that's a plus, I guess. "Hey, easy there, take it slow." A soft distorted voice next to me somewhere is relaxing this situation, I am not alone. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and a thumb rubbing soothing circles. For a single second I feel better but this is so confusing, I have no idea where I am- wait- or who I am… I can feel myself starting to panic as my breathing speeds up, I feel like I can get enough air. I open my eyes again and the room very slowly becomes clearer. There are no windows but there are a few older-looking lamps around the place, some old tables, crates and furniture. I AM in fact lying down on a couch of some sort, I realize. I look to my left and see someone sitting on a small chair that has been pulled up next to me. She can see the panic in my face and quickly pulls her hand back. It takes a few attempts but I manage to sit up, as I do my vision goes from clear to fuzzy, to fading to black, to fuzzy to clear again. I look to the woman sitting near me again as If to ask a question without words. She indicates to herself and speaks again, "My name is Bo. What's your name?" as she speaks her face comes into perfect focus, she is beautiful, absolutely stunning, with long dark hair and a gentle smile. I am distracted for a second before I really think about what she has asked me.

What is my name? I don't know. How can I not know? I shake my head slowly and stutter, "I… I don't know…"

She reaches out again and puts her hand on my knee, "Hey, its ok. What's the last thing you remember?" Bo appears to be genuinely concerned. I feel safe, for some reason, I also feel very, very confused. Before I can answer a young Goth girl strolls into the room with us.

"Yo! Bo-Bo the Dal is cleared out-" She pauses and looks straight at me. "Holy crap balls your awake! What the hell was that back there?" She sits down at the end of the sofa, too close to me for comfort right now. This is getting to be very overwhelming. Bo stands up and walks over to the skinny Goth, grabs her by the arm and quickly leads her back to the entrance of the room. I take the opportunity to take a deep breath and look around again. The two dark haired women are whispering but I catch a few words like 'sanctuary, trick, amnesia and dark.' I glance down at myself and- Wow! What the- I have tattoos up and down both arms and across the top of my chest. They look like letters but I can't read them. One of the tattoos stand out above the others, it's a symbol tattooed over my heart, three interlocking triangles. I wonder what it means. "Nice ink, dude." I look back up to see that the Goth walking towards me. She sits down in the chair previously occupied by Bo. "Do you remember getting any of them?" I glance over to Bo who is standing by the door watching. She smiles and gives me a small nod to let me know this person is OK.

"No I don't remember. I don't remember anything…" I suddenly feel sad, everything is missing. I feel empty and confused. Maybe they know who I am, "Who am I?" I ask the question that has been echoing in my head since I awoke.

The Goth looks over to Bo before looking back at me, she sighs "We were kind of hoping you could tell us."

"I'm going to go get Trick." Bo announces before leaving the room via a staircase outside the door. I watch her leave, I'm not sure about this new person- then again I'm not sure about anything right now.

I look back at the Goth and ask, "Who are you?"

The Goth smiles, "I'm Kenzi. You really don't remember anything?"

I think for a moment but nothing comes to me, I can't think of the date or even what country I'm in. "Nothing…" I look back down at my arms. These letters are all I have, whatever they mean must be significant.

"Well, let me give you the low-down on what went down, my BFF Bo and I was chilling having a few free drinks when you burst through the Dal's door. You yelled 'Sanctuary!' then just collapsed." I look back up at her. She doesn't even know who I am. Great… "Bo and I dragged you down here- you have been out for, like, two hours. Anyway, the Dal is now your official place of sanctuary, so no need to feel afraid … whoever you are." Kenzi continued. "You are going to need a name, can I name you?" She sounded a little too excited. I couldn't help but smile, her rambling and inappropriate humor was nice. It helped me forget… the fact that I have apparently forgotten everything. Did I feel afraid though? No. not really, is that strange? Shouldn't I be?

A few moments later Bo returned follow by a short older male, they both walked up to me and the man spoke first, "Hello, my name is Patrick. Most people call me, Trick. I'm sorry for your current… condition." I kept my eye's locked on Bo, I'm not sure why, I guess she was the first face I saw and for some reason that makes me trust her more. She looks at me and notices my staring so I quickly look down breaking the awkward eye contact. This is so messed up… I kind of just want to leave. Could I? Would they try to stop me? Trick steps forward a bit. "I can tell you one thing for certain, you are a Shaman." I look up at him. A Shaman? What is that?

"Like bang on drums and dance around in animal skin, Shaman?" Kenzi quickly asks before I could utter a word. I don't feel like I can trust my voice anyway, I speak but I don't recognize myself. I just stared at my tattoos listening to Trick explain.

"Not quite." Trick continued. "Shamans can be human or Fae and practice in either Dark or Light magics. Those tattoos on your arms and chest are Elder Furthark Runes, most likely home done with a blade and ink. They can concentrate power and bring protection and strength to the wearer. Shamans, even if they are human, can live indefinitely because they constantly draw power from the universe."

"That is so cool!" Kenzi commented. "Can anyone learn to be a Shaman?" obviously referring to herself.

"It's not a way of life one should take lightly. Shamans are always a target for dark forces. I'm guessing that something or someone was after your power and…"

"-Wiped her memory?" Kenzi finished.

"But why would anyone do that." Bo interjected. I looked back at her and noticed this time she is staring at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion like she is trying to figure me out. Good luck, if I don't know then how can any of you? I look down again, this time just to stare at the floor.

"A Shaman's power is rooted in their knowledge and experience, whipping her memory would effectively make her powerless." Trick explained.

I was digesting all of this information as quickly as I could but I couldn't help feeling like I should say something, they had more or less been talking around me. "Thank you…" I look up and see all eyes on me.

"For what?" Trick hesitantly asked. He and Kenzi looked just as confused as each other but Bo smiled slightly, she knew what I was saying.

Still, I should probably clarify for the others, "Just… You don't know me- I don't know me. Yet your helping, so, Thank you." I take in a deep breath and stand up. Confused, Kenzi stands up too. "I don't want to cause any of you trouble, so I'll just go." I took a step towards the door but before I could leave Bo steps in front of me.

"No." She looks me right in the eye as she speaks. "You are just lost. It's OK to ask for help, it's what we do anyway, help people. Let us help you."

The words keep going round and round in my head 'You are just lost.' Is it as simple as that? "Lost." I repeat her choice of wording. She smiles again, softly, and nods. It's a lot to consider, I don't know these people but they seem benevolent. If there really is some 'dark force' after me then some help may be a good thing.

"Besides where would you go?" Bo asks with a slight chuckle. She had a point, where would I go? Kenzi did call this place a sanctuary. I assume that means it's safe, right?

Trick steps next to Bo, "Are you hungry? If you come up stairs I can get you something."

Two seconds later an arm is wrapped around my shoulder, I jump a little at the contact before I realize it's just Kenzi, "Of course she's hungry! I am always starving after I pass out."

"I know." Trick rolls his eyes before turning and leading the way out.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

The food taste so good, not that I have much to compare it with. The Dal is a cozy place, a burning fireplace, natural light and wooden floors. Bo, Kenzi and I are sitting at a table close to the fire while Trick is cleaning behind the bar. Bo takes out her phone and holds it up "Is it OK if a take a photo? We have a couple of friends who are cops and if we send them your photo then maybe they can ID you." She asks me. I stop eating and nod, she smiles, it such a sweet smile, very reassuring.

Click.

She taps ways on her phone, sending the picture guess. I look over to Kenzi who is eyeing my tattoos again. "Dude, they must have hurt if you did them yourself." She comments. I guess they would have. I shrug. I don't really know how to answer. "I wonder what the triangle-y one means, did trick say?" He didn't. Maybe he just missed it. I shake my head, no.

Bo puts her phone down and looks at me again, "I texted Lauren, she's our friendly neighborhood Fae doctor, so she should be able to… give us some more information."

"How are you and 'doctor hot pants'?" Kenzi's question seemed to take Bo by surprise, she look from me to her best friend a few times before vaguely answering.

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you two still 'playing doctor'?"

"Kenzi." Bo warned in a deeper tone.

It didn't take a genius or even someone with memories to realize something must be going on with Lauren and Bo. Lucky Lau-

-Ah! Ouch- My- my head is pounding again and my chest feels tight. I can barely breathe… I bring my hand up to my head to somehow cease the pain but it doesn't help. I push out from the table and my now empty plate slips off and shatters on the ground I follow in a second, falling to my knees holding my head. It hurts! The pounding… make it stop… "Make it stop!"

Moments later Bo is by my side, "What's happening!?" she grabs my arm trying to help with support. "Trick!" she yells.

I feel like my head is going to explode when suddenly-

Blackout.

_I see something… Blood… there is a man lying in a field. Hundreds, if not, thousands of bodies cover a large battle field. The air is cold. I can see my own breath as I exhale. I'm standing near the man, he is still alive and he is looking right at me with fear in his eyes. I look down at my right hand and see I am holding a blood stained sword. I'm wearing light, dirty, damaged armor and a dark cloak of some sort. _

_What am I doing here? _

_My body moves forward one step after another I approach the injured man. I stop next to him and grip the swords hilt tighter, I think I'm speaking but I can't even tell what I'm saying._

_This is weird… Like a dream almost… _

_The man screams. "No please don't!"_

Light.

Aaarrrggg… someone is shining a light in my eyes. I try to slap them away but someone else just grabs my hand "Hey, relax." Its Bo voice, but she's not the one with the light. My vision is all burry again. I use my free hand to rub my eyes, it helps, a little. I sit up from the Dal Riata floor where I collapsed before, for the second time today. The figure with the light comes into focus- it's a blonde woman wearing one of those white doctors coats. She and Bo are kneeling next to me. I look down and see that Bo is still holding my hand, as soon as I notice she lets go and moves back a bit. I look around the Dal, Trick and Kenzi are standing nearby watching.

"Doctor 'hot pants' I take It." I say bringing my attention back to the blonde woman. I can hear I slight giggle escape Kenzi.

"That would be me. Most people just call me Lauren." She confirms smiling. "I hope you don't mind, I took some blood while you were out, so I can determine what type of Fae you are."

"Sure." I shrug. Like I can argue when it comes to finding out anything about myself- wait that dream… was it a dream? It felt so real. Could it have been a memory? Was I in a war? With swords?

"Are you feeling OK?" Bo asks me.

"Yeah." I shift and decide to stand up, slowly though because the world is spinning just a little. Lauren and Bo follow, standing up too. They watch me for a second as if waiting for me to fall back down. I don't, though I do stumble a little.

"My best assessment would be that you blacked out. Your pupils are dilated which could mean that-"

"-Your high! Can't handle your drugs?" Kenzi chimes in, immediately receiving a glare from the Doc and Bo.

"I will say, that it appears as if is something is in your system. It could be related to the memory loss but we can't know for sure, we will have to wait for the test results." Lauren finishes.

"OK…" I mumble. I look around and see sympathy plastered on all their faces. I don't like it. They seem like nice people but I don't like this helpless feeling, this empty feeling, feeling lost…

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

3erd Person POV

The stranger sat back down at one of the Dal's tables, she looks confused and distressed. Bo wanted to help but she wasn't sure how she could even begin to try. She pulled Lauren over to the bar where Kenzi and Trick where waiting. The four huddled close- Bo glanced over to the stranger and saw her deep in her own thoughts. She turned to face everyone and spoke, "Is there anything you're not saying, Trick?" She looked at her grandfather- everyone did, hoping for some easy explanation.

Trick sighed, there was much he wasn't saying and Bo was getting to be a pro when it came to see through is mask. "The tattoo over her heart…" He began "It's called a Valknut. It translates to, 'Slain Warrior'."

"What does that mean?" Bo asks. She knew whatever it was it couldn't be good judging by the look on her grandfathers face.

"'Valkyrie', translates to 'Chooser of the Slain'. They take worthy, warrior souls to Valhalla. A 'Valknut' is worn by a warrior whose life is dedicated to dying in battle. They give up any future they may have for the guarantee of an honorable death. I use to see Valknuts everywhere during the Great Fae wars."

"So she lives to die…?" Kenzi summarized.

"Put very simply, yes." Trick sighs. It was a path many older warriors willing choose, however most of those warriors died in the ancient war. It made trick very nervous about the stranger.

"Well, I'm going to go get started on these test." Lauren and Bo shared a quick look before Lauren turned away and left the Dal.

Bo was stunned by this revelation, the idea that someone could give their entire life to Honor and dying in battle. She had heard stories about warriors and Valhalla from Tamsin but she had never imagined the extent of dedication one could have. Kenzi sauntered over to the stranger and sat down at her table, she began to ramble which made the stranger smile a little. Bo took this chance to grill her grandfather once more, minus the audience. She looked at Trick, "Are you sure there is anything else you are forgetting to mention?"

Trick was hiding more information, but he knew how much Bo would want to help, even though this time she couldn't. He shook his head, no. Bo wasn't sure she believed him but decided to drop it, for now. "There is one thing I want to know- my charms, they don't work on her, why?"

Trick thought intensely before responding, "What do you mean?" avoiding directly answering.

"Down stairs when she first woke up she looked like she was going to freak out so I tried to calm her down a little… and nothing. Then when she black out I tried to help… nothing. Why don't my charms work on her?"

Trick nodded to himself before answering, "It's the runes. They block any excess energy. You won't be able to feed off her either, not unless she allows it."

"Well, it's not like I was planning on it. It's just weird- she's the first person I can't influence." Bo was a little concerned because of this, but all in all she was fascinated to see how this person would react to her without any of her Succubus charms. Normally, she figured.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Tamsin was sitting at her desk filling out paper work. She hated paperwork, sigh here, dot there, cross here… She would much rather be out ruffing up some street scum. Dyson quickly broke her concentration, "Hey partner." He stood by her desk arms folded with a smile on his face.

"What do you want, wolf-boy?" Tamsin queried not even looking up from her work.

"I got a text from, Bo. She has a case."

"-And when did we start working for Succu-slut?" Tamsin quipped looking up at Dyson.

"We help each other- that's what friends do."

"I don't have friends."

"Yes, you do." Dyson smirked. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the photos until he got to the one Bo sent him and passed the phone to Tamsin. "She has no memory of who she is. Bo was wondering if we could run her face through-" Dyson stopped when he saw Tamsin face go from bored to… afraid? "What is it?" He asked- concern in his voice.

Tamsin starred at the photo for a moment before mumbling to herself, "It can't be…"

"What, Tamsin?" Dyson asked again.

Tamsin put the phone down on her desk and stood up fast, turning to Dyson she said, "I know who this bitch is."

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

1st POV

"You look like… a Kyra. No wait! -a Sarah." Kenzi has spent the last ten minutes trying to pick a name for me. I feel more relaxed than I did an hour ago when I awoke. Everyone is friendly and supportive -still, I can't take the looks much longer, pity, sympathy and confusion. Trick is busy downstairs but Bo is just sitting at the bar, I catch her looking over at me several times and I see all of these things. "Dude, are you listening?" Kenzi snaps her figures in front of my face. My trance is broken and I look back at the Goth.

"I don't feel like a Kyra, or a Sarah, or a Frankie, Bell, Holly, Constance, Kate or a Natalie." I smile and Kenzi rolls her eyes.

"OK, you were listening. Well, what do you FEEL like?" Kenzi Looks from Bo to me, clearly noticing all the glances.

The question had more depth to it than Kenzi realized. Still, I answered, "I don't feel anything…" as soon as I said it, I saw Kenzi's face change. There was that look again, someone taking pity one me. I'll wait for Lauren and their Cop friends but after have all the information they can tell me, I'm going to leave. I don't know where but I just want to leave. Bo is still watching me -maybe she's waiting for me to run off. What happens if they try to keep me here against my will? Can I fight them? Would I stand a chance? …would they?

BANG.

The Dal Riata's door fly's open, a woman rushes in and her eyes land straight on me. Who is she? Why is she looking at me like she knows me? She steps towards me -anger covering her face, a man rushes in after her and pulls her back. "Tamsin!" he yells. She tries to struggle out of his grip but he is holding her pretty tightly. Bo signals for Kenzi and me to stay at the table as she stands up and approaches the two. It looks like I might find out who would win in a fight after all.

"Dyson, what the hell?" Bo asks stepping between Tamsin and us.

"Traitor." Tamsin speaks coldly, aimed at me. Bo glances at over as if to ask what she is talking about but I am just as clueless.

She focuses back on Tamsin and asks, "What do you mean, Tamsin? Do you know who she is?"

Tamsin seemed to relax as Bo spoke, Dyson let go of her slowly. Tamsin straightened up her jacket keeping her eyes lock dead on me. "She's a traitor."

"Yeah you said that, anything more?"

"What else is needed!? There is a special place in Hel for people like her." Tamsin tried to step forwards but Bo put her hands up and grabbed the blonde shoulders forcing her to stay still.

"I'm going to need a little more, Tamsin."

Whoever this Tamsin was, she was pissed. What could I have done? Anything, I guess… Kenzi looks kind of scared but it wasn't because of Tamsin. I think it just clicked that I am a stranger and I could be dangerous. She was so open and friendly I don't think she really thought about it. Fear, I recognized it, the man in my dream had it on his face. Fear was just as bad as pity, no, worse. I'll end this now. I stand up slowly and step away from the table. Kenzi is shaking her head, now she looks afraid for me. She's sweet but in reality, she can't help. I step towards the enrage woman. Bo looks at me and puts her hand up to say stop. She is standing between us like she is trying to break up a fight, even though I haven't said or really done anything yet.

"Bo. Get out of my way." Tamsin says sternly.

Dyson is standing behind her, he looks unsure of who to help. Bo stands her ground though, "No. Tell me what's going on." She demands.

Tamsin, for the first time since she entered the bar, breaks eyes contact with me and looks at Bo. Her face softens a little and she takes in a breath, "Bo…" She starts but her words seemed to get lost.

"Fine, don't tell me. You're getting good at that." Bo snaps at Tamsin. Those words look like they actually hurt the blonde.

"Maybe I can explain." The voice startles me -I turn around and see Trick. He must have heard the ruckus and come up stairs.

"More you failed to mention?" Bo asks, clearly annoyed.

I look back at Tamsin, she and Bo are staring at me with two very different looks. "Screw it." I hear Tamsin say before she withdraws her gun and points it directly at me, pushing Bo out of the way in process. I don't move. Why am I not ducking for cover?

"Tamsin wait-"someone yells but it's too late.

BANG!

Authors note: So here's the deal, If you like the story and want to see more, comment any suggestions and or feedback and I will write more. No comments means, I'll be sad and will delete it thinking its crap- which it may be, I don't know, it's ALL up to YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Alti, is a character from the TV show Xena: warrior princess. She is a Dark shaman in the show and she kind of fitted the idea of a Dark shaman I had in my head.

CHAPTER 2 Choices we made?

1st Person POV

Huh… I looked down expecting pain or blood somewhere. There is nothing. Why? I look back up and see that everyone is staring at me… again. They all look as confused as I do. "I didn't black out again did I? She did just shoot me?" I indicate to Tamsin.

"Maybe she missed?" Kenzi hesitantly speaks.

"I don't miss!" Tamsin snaps back.

The only one who doesn't look confused is Trick, Bo is glaring at him. He knows more about me, I can see it. Why is he hiding?

"Please, everyone…" Trick starts. He looks unsure on how to precede, "Bo, Tamsin and you-" He indicated to me. "-can you please come downstairs."

"I'd rather eat rusty nails but thanks." Tamsin spat, checking her gun over. I wonder what makes her hate me so much. I guess I'll find out.

"Trick, what is going on?" Dyson finally spoke still standing strong behind Tamsin. I didn't notices at first but they both have badges on their belt, they must be the 'cop friends' Bo referred too. All eyes turn to trick for answers, he looks worried -all this drama, over me? This might be a good time to disappear but I bet there is no way Tamsin is going to let me just walk out of the Dal, four of them and only one of me. I look over at Bo, she's looking at me. I bet she's wondering whether or not she can trust me. I wouldn't, if I was her.

Trick takes a few steps forward and stops next to me. "She is not a traitor, we can trust her." I look at him and he smiles at me - he is being serious. This means he knows more, that he has been hiding information.

I don't trust him.

"Let's go outside. You can tell me who I am." I say looking Tamsin straight in the eyes. I don't care what Trick has to say anymore. I believe Tamsin will grant me the most truth. She looks at me confused, she didn't expect that. None of them did, judging by their faces. Bo doesn't want to move but Dyson pushes her away from Tamsin towards the bar. Kenzi is still shaking her head; I smile at her before looking back at Tamsin. She is staring me down, trying to figure out my game.

I don't have one.

She nods and we head for the door. I pass Bo who looks like she wants to say something to stop this but she doesn't. It's time for the truth.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

I follow Tamsin into an alley that seemed to be directly behind the Dal Riata. It's not the cleanest arena but it will do for some unfriendly conversation. We stand a few feet apart, I notice her hand is by her side, like she's about to draw her weapon -true western standoff style. At least I know her gun won't harm me. Maybe I knew this somehow and that's why I wasn't scared. Why am I not scared right now. "Who am I?" I break the silent tension first.

Tamsin smirks, "YOU are a traitor, a deserter, a coward and a liar. You expect me to believe any of this amnesia bullshit!" her voice rises a bit at the end.

Interesting that she would use the words, 'traitor and deserter' maybe I was in a war and ran away?

That just doesn't seem right to me. "I was in a war?" her smirk fades and it looks like she may in fact be starting to believe this 'amnesia bullshit' as she put it.

"Yes." At first she looks confused but then she shakes her head and looks at me with the same anger I saw before in the Dal.

She going to try and shoot me again, I just know it.

"What did I do?" I ask hesitantly. I don't know if I want to know.

Tamsin steps forward and I step back just as quickly, we end up staying the same amount of distance apart. She folds her arms and looks me over once, she is still trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth and I'm trying to figure out if she is speaking the truth. "You…" she stops again. Whatever it is, it has rendered her speechless twice now.

"Let's start with something easier." I decide to try something else. "What is my name?"

(Pause for effect)

"I don't know." She says plainly shrugging the question off.

"What do you mean? You know all this other information about me-"

"-I know you reputation." Tamsin corrects. A reputation isn't detailed enough for me to get any sense of who I am or was. All I know for sure at this point is that I was in a war.

"That's not good enough!" I yell back. It seems I have found my voice, finally speaking without overthinking too much. "Have we even met before?"

Tamsin smirks and tilts her head slightly to one side, "Once, on the battle field."

"So now you're an expert on me?" The smirk seems to fade a bit from Tamsin's face, she seems less sure of herself now. I think I hit my mark with that question. "So what happened? When we met?" I manage to ask. The tension was still heavy in the atmosphere.

Tamsin sighs and uncrosses her arms, "I was trying to collect my mark, a warrior close to death." She paused before continuing. I was hanging on every word she spoke. "You healed him, so he could fight again and die again. We fort… but you disappeared, like a coward."

I took in a deep breath and ran through everything she had just said in my head, was that the guy from my dreamy vision-y thingy? Great… I have adapted to Kenzi's way of thinking. I didn't kill him, I healed him? And that's bad? "I healed someone and that's why you hate me?"

Tamsin's eyes widened, "It fucks up the balance! Warriors die in battle, they go to Valhalla, Shamans heal the wounded NOT the claimed dying. You're not meant to control life and death! You not a god! You were bringing warriors back from the brink of death so they could fight again! Creating, in effect, a regenerating army!" she stopped yelling and took in few breaths before continuing, "You never fort, you just played god and then ran back to where ever you came from."

Tamsin spoke with such anger and passion, how could I not believe what she is saying is true? It just… it doesn't feel right. There is more to it. I know it -somehow I know there's more to this.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

3erd Person POV

Kenzi was sitting at the bar sipping a free beer, while Dyson and Bo had a conversation by the pool tables, just out of ear shot. Not that they were purposely excluding anyone, Bo just had some suspicions about how much Trick really knew and whether he was going to share his secrets or try to alter them. As much as Bo loved her grandfather, he had a nasty habit of keeping things from her. 'Why do people always lie to me?' she thought before addressing Dyson, "You have been awfully quiet about this whole thing."

The wolf smiled at her, "Not much to say, I guess." He was waiting to hear another gunshot rip through the air but so far there had been none. He knew his partner had a temper but he trusted her judgment despite that. "I hope that Tamsin can clear some of this up."

"I've only ever met one Shaman and he was Dark - I have to say, I wasn't impressed. What do you know about Shamans?" Bo asked the Detective.

He paused to gathering his thoughts, they had all heard the story of how Nadia was cursed and he didn't want to give her the impression that they were all like that particular Dark Shaman. Most Shamans were in fact Healers and he had come across few in long life, some he would even consider friends. Before he could construct a non-biased sentence on the ways and do's of Shamans a spiral of black smoke appeared in the center of Dal Riata. It swirled up to form a tall person-like shape before completely dissipating, revealing a woman standing where the smoke had been. She was dressed in dark leather and animal skins, with several pieces of jewelry that looked like they had been carved from bone. She wore a smirk across her face that could only be described as, devious. She looked at Bo and answered her question, "A lot."

Kenzi jumped up from her seat slowly and quietly stepping away from the unidentified intruder until she was a good few feet behind and away from her. Trick went pale as he eyed the woman who had transported into his declared sanctuary. "Who are you!? You have no business her!? He yelled ineffectively. The same devious smirk stayed on the woman's face.

Bo reached down withdrawing her dagger from one of her knee high boots, "Hey! He asked you a question. I'm pretty interested to know the answer myself." She raised her weapon up keeping ready for an attack.

"My name is, Alti." She looked around, eyeing the bar keeper and the human standing a few feet behind her. "-and you're the unaligned Succubus she spoke of. The famous benevolent Fae warrior…" She turned back to Bo and notices the man next to her clenching and unclenching his fists. She was surrounded but held no fear. She was more powerful than any of them knew.

"What do you want?" Bo asked calmly, never taking her eyes of the older woman.

"I'm looking for someone. I believe she came here seeking sanctuary? I can tell you, she is more trouble than she is worth. Tell me where she is and I'll… take her off your hands." Alti's voice was deep and husky and the intent was clear. This person was no friends to the stranger, she was a threat.

Bo didn't hesitate with her answer, "You do understand the definition of 'Sanctuary' right?"

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated as the smirk slowly left Alti's face. She noticed the Succubus glancing past her to the Goth girl every few seconds. 'She must be the pet.' Alti conclude. Not wasting time with talking she raised her hand up, palm facing the roof and slowly began to close her hand into a half fist. Kenzi eyes widened as she felt her throat tighten, she gasped for air and collapsed to her knees. "I don't have time to argue, tell me where she is or your pet dies."

"Kenzi!" Bo cries out.

Dyson releases a vicious growl, "Let her go!" He steps towards Alti, freezing though when Alti's hand closes a little bit more.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She stated, glaring at the two.

Kenzi continued to gasp for air hitting the ground hard with her hand again and again.

BANG!

There was that gun shot. To everyone surprise it didn't come from outside. Alti released Kenzi, lowering her hand casually as all heads turned to the entrance of the Dal Riata to see Tamsin and the stranger standing by the door. Tamsin once again had her gun drawn this time aimed at Alti although she lowered it when she realized Alti was unaffected. "Dam… Why does that never work?"

Bo ran past Alti to where the Goth had collapse and knelt down next to her, "Are you OK?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Oh I'm just peachy," Kenzi managed to choke out, still gasping for as much air as she could get.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

1st Person POV

After a heated exchange between Tamsin and me, we decided… well, she decided, it was best to go back to the bar and drink until she didn't want to rip my face off. We walked in to see Bo and Dyson in a standoff with a leather queen and Kenzi choking on the ground at the back of the Dal. Before I could think at all, Tamsin had taken out her gun and took a shot.

Nothing happened.

She lowered her gun and I heard her mumble, "Dam… Why does that never work?" to me thought, it had, Kenzi was able to breathe again suddenly. Bo rushed to her side and asked if she was OK. Thankfully she seemed to be.

The woman was staring at me, smirking. It made me feel very uneasy. She reached her hand out towards Tamsin, "Let me try." As soon as she spoke the gun flew from Tamsin's grip towards the woman - she caught it without effort and aimed it back at her.

Oh shit…

"What do you want?" I ask stepping forward putting myself in front of Tamsin as a shield. As I recently discovered, bullets apparently don't affect me. They don't affect her either apparently, is she a Shaman too?

"You." She states plainly.

Well, that's great…

Bo slowly rises from her kneeling position and with her knife still in hand and steps towards the woman with a gun.

That's smart.

"That's not going to happen." Bo says matter-of-factly. It's admirable but I have been here half a day and look at all the chaos that has followed me. I should stop this before anyone gets killed.

"Fine." I agree, my voice sounding a little weaker than I wanted it too.

"No, it's not fine!" Bo yells. She has a good heart but…

BANG!

The woman had turned with ease towards Bo and Fired, shooting her in arm. Not fatal but it looks like it hurt. "Shut it, Succubus." She says casually turning back to face me.

"Bo!" Trick yells, running out from behind the bar towards her. Bo stumbles and falls to the ground holding her right arm with her left. Dyson lets out a loud animal-like roar, his eyes turning dark and his finger grows into claws. He raises his hand ready to strike the armed woman down and charges her.

"Stay!" The woman raises her free hand up and Dyson falls straight to his knees clutching his throat.

He's choking. Bo is hurt. Kenzi looks terrified for her friends. Is there anything I can do? "Stop!" I yell almost desperately but the woman simply shakes her head and smirks at me. She's stronger than all of them and she knows it. I know it… somehow.

"I'll make this simple for you. Come to the docks alone by dawn or the dog gets put down." A thick black smoke appears and engulfs the woman and Dyson then dissipates leaving no trace of either of them. She's gone… and so is Dyson. The panic on everyone's faces is painfully clear.

Tamsin rushes to the wounded Succubus "Bo…" she barley whispers out kneeling down in front of her inspecting her wound. I hear the concern in her voice, it's real - Tamsin isn't as cold or as aggressive as she first appears. She leans in slowly – what is she doing? – Tamsin and Bo's lips meet for a slow gentle kiss. Both of them have their eyes closed at first but Bo's fly's open after a few seconds. Her eyes a glowing an intense bright blue, it's mesmerizing. Bo pulls back slightly pulling a stream of crackling energy out of Tamsin's mouth.

Whoa… is all I can think.

Bo stops, pulling back slightly and Tamsin's eye slowly open to stare and the Succubus face for a brief moment before inspecting the gunshot wound again. It was completely gone. This is how Bo heals. Tamsin looks a little tired - it must have taken some of her strength. She willing gave it though, without any hesitation at all. Bo and everyone else looked a little relived, for a moment at least.

I'm still standing by the door… it could be my chance to leave, slip out while they are all distracted.

"We have to get Dyson back. Who was she!?" Bo asks looking up at her grandfather.

"Alti, a dark Shaman." He answered taking in a deep breath, was it one of relief or defeat? I cannot tell. Bo looks at me, a shaman, like me - although we didn't exactly seem to be friends. I guess I can't leave now though, I have to help Bo, her eyes are pleading for answers.

I have none.

"We should call Hale!" Kenzi added, a slight amount of hope crossing her features.

"The docks are Dark Fae territory - Hale won't be able to do anything." Her face falls again as Trick reminded her.

"Well I'm going." Tamsin announced, standing up and straightening out her jacket.

"Tamsin wait." Bo followed, standing up slowly. "I'm going with you." Tamsin nodded once and it looked like a rescue mission was underway.

Alti was more powerful than them - It took no effort for her to take Dyson. This is all because of me I should at least try to help. "Me too." I say with conviction.

Bo looks at me again this time with a questioning look, "No you need to stay here were it is safe-"

"-Oh please! Miss amnesia case might appear helpless but as we all recently learnt, bullets don't do a dam thing and I'm willing to bet my last bottle Vodka that blades and magic won't affect her either. If 'Psycho bitch' could've taken her away in a puff of smoke like she did Dyson then she would have!" Tamsin made a good point.

"She's right." Trick agreed.

"Fine." Bo hesitantly agreed.

Did she want me safe? Or is it that she didn't trust me? I'll assume it's a bit of both.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

The drive didn't take long at all, Bo probably broke every road rule there was. She didn't speak, she just drove, determined to get her friend back. I wonder if I have friends that I have forgotten. Maybe there is someone out there determined to find me… besides Alti. Somehow though, I doubt it.

Luckily we arrived at the docks before dawn, its ice cold as we exit the car. I can see my own breath in the air. Its pitch black apart from a few street lights, how are we supposed to see- wait… I feel something… like a magnate pulling me towards the far side of the docks. It's intense and I can't help but take a single step in that particular direction.

"We should split up," Tamsin states. Instantly breaking my train of thought, I try to shake off the feeling but it's still there and it's only getting stronger.

Bo folds her arms and approaches the Valkyrie. "And what are you going to do if you run into her? Stare her down?" the sarcasm evident.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of, Succu-let." Tamsin smirks and matches her stance, the tension was obvious and the hint – not so subtle.

"I'll go this way." I say turning around, walking towards the strange pull, away from whatever is going on between the Succubus and the Valkyrie. I glance back to see Tamsin walk off in the other direction leaving Bo standing in the same spot just watching her leave.

"OK… I'll check around here." She says uncrossing her arms.

Tamsin seem like an intense person, it sucks that I'm already on her bad side. I walk faster towards the feeling, it continues to grow… I know I'm heading towards Alti, its unmistakable now. My eyes slowly start to adjust to the seemingly endless dark and an old-style, rundown, warehouse comes into view. She's in there. I stop and look back, I could call out for Bo and Tamsin but that would get rid of the element of surprise. Then again, if I can feel her, then she probably can feel me and already knows I'm here. Beside she said to come alone and if I don't that could put Dyson at risk. Looks like I'm going in solo.

After longer than I'd like to admit, I find the entrance and carefully walk in to the echoing building. The inside of the warehouse is nothing more than a large open space with a few rusted storage containers lying around. I walk further into the warehouse and a figure is slowly illuminated by the few hanging lights. It's Alti. Standing there waiting with her now trademark smirk across her face. I can see Dyson lying at her feet unconscious… at least I hope he's just unconscious.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you." She didn't seem impatience it was pure cockiness in her voice and stance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Seemed to be all I could think off to say, my eyes darting between Alti and Dyson. He better be alive.

"It's been centuries, a few hours won't matter." she stepped over Dyson and walked towards me.

"So… what's the deal here?"

"Look at you - so fragile without your memories." She stops a meter in front me and eyes me head to toe.

"Did you-"

"-Take them? No. That was ALL you. Power can be infinite and seductive, it became more than your little conscious could handle." She shakes her head as if to disapprove.

"What do you want?" I manage to keep my voice level and hold my ground.

"What we both use to strive for relentlessly… power, the darkest of dark power."

"Oh, is that all?" I chuckle out lightly.

"I'll tell you what, you help me and I'll give you back ALL you have lost."

Intriguing… "How?"

"I put a curse on the wolf. He will slowly drain the power from everyone around him, the Succubus, The bar keep – who isn't fooling anyone and the Valkyrie… when it's done, I will collect the power from the Wolf and return to you all the power you have lost. You and I could rule this vial world, destroy nations, bring kings and queens to their knees and all you have to do, is play nice with your new friends, until it's time."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"What did you expect? With no memories comes no loyalties." This was true. It also meant I had no loyalties to Alti either.

"Fine." The familiar black smoke swirls up around Alti's smirking form and disappears, along with her. I look down at the Wolf and all I can think is – there's no way I can lift him. At least I managed to keep him alive… for now. I have to find Bo and Tamsin but… what am I going to tell them?

Authors note: As it turns out you were in the great Fae war, like every other Fae and mystical human at the time - so no big surprise or information there. What side were you on, if any, remains a mystery. The Blood King has a long history as we all know, so chances are he will always know more than he says – but that's just how Trick rolls.

What are you going to do? Trust Alti? Trust Trick? Trust no one? Will you stay with the 'sunshine gang' or try it out in the world on your own? Will you warn Bo and the others about Alti's plan? Are you Fae? If so, what Fae are you?

If you like the story and want to see more, comment any suggestions and or feedback and I will write more. No comments means, I'll be sad and will delete it thinking its crap - which it may be, I don't know, it's ALL up to YOU. What are YOU going to do?


End file.
